


Love For You Is Like Religion

by Foreverlarrup



Series: Slotting Puzzles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverlarrup/pseuds/Foreverlarrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like this: Liam's a mess without Louis- hair rumpled and uncombed, shirt slipping off his shoulder, eyes crusted- he wants Louis, he needs Louis, and Zayn wants to take that longing away and replace it with himself, fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For You Is Like Religion

It's so stupid, but when Liam and Louis break up, Zayn actually-

fuck.

He actually lets himself think that he has a chance.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Liam's fucking miserable without Louis. It's just something that everyone knows (stars glow bright, light holds warmth, grass grows green, Liam needs Louis).

Zayn doesn't really know how Louis is dealing with the break up (or whatever the fuck it was), but judging by the bright red hickeys printed onto Harry's neck, he's figuring that Louis is doing okay.

(but how could he just drop Liam for Harry what a fucking idiot).

But then Liam gets happier, and Zayn lets himself think that maybe it's because of him, maybe it's because Zayn's been taking him out to the bar and helping him study those fucking thick textbooks, maybe it's just because of Zayn; just because he's there and that makes Liam happy.

Yeah, no, but of course not, because after a little over a month, Liam just lets Louis back in.

fuck it all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It starts like this: Liam's a mess without Louis- hair rumpled and uncombed, shirt slipping off his shoulder, eyes crusted- he wants Louis, he needs Louis, and Zayn wants to take that longing away and replace it with himself, fuck.

So he does.

Well. He tries.

(But he's not good enough, is he? He's not Louis).

But back to the beginning- Liam just mopes all day in his apartment, so Zayn starts to take him out to the bar, the library, his or Niall's apartment, the pizza place down the block, because being coped up all day surrounded by Louis's clutter can't be good for him.

And it seems like it's working- Liam starts to smile at Zayn's cheesy jokes, starts to lighten up and he's happier, Zayn's actually making him happy, isn't he?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Zayn's mind is a constant dull hum of “liam liam liam liam needs louis liam liam liam liam doesn't need you liam liam liam,” and he pushes away those thoughts because he held Liam when he was crying, he said shit about Harry just to make Liam smile and swat him on the shoulder, he suffered through Disney and Pixar marathons, he brought takeout back from work, he curled his fingers through Liam's hair and fed him beer and made sure that he didn't drunk dial Louis.

He's trying so hard, dammit.

(not enough not like Louis he's happier with Louis, you're not enough, you're never going to be enough- hush hush shut up and let me try).

 

\---------------------------

 

He didn't sleep around with other boys and girls anymore, not when Liam was constantly rushing through his head and heart and goddammit, he's in love, he's actually in love with Liam, and Liam doesn't even know and it's just all so fucked up, isn't it?

 

\-------------------------------------

And maybe Liam and him would actually have a chance in another world- some place where Louis didn't exist and slotted perfectly with Liam.

But life doesn't work out that way, does it?

Zayn's the not main character of this story- he's not going to slay dragons and get the boy in end.

But he is going to stand and watch it happen to someone else.


End file.
